Conventionally, a system is well known in which a single device such as a printer, scanner, facsimile device, or multifunction device is commonly used by a plurality of personal computers (client apparatuses) which are connected to the single device via a local area network.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Publication 2005-59303 (paragraph 0009) discloses technology where a user transmits information relating to a consumable to a service providing device, and receives screen information that provides a service in accordance with the information relating to the consumable, thereby enabling the user to request a necessary service from the screen.